The Christmas Invasion
|número historia = 167 |doctor = Décimo Doctor |acompañantes = Rose |junto con = Mickey, Jackie, Harriet |enemigo = Sycorax, Roboformas |ubicación = Londres, 2006 |escritor = Russell T Davies |director = James Hawes |productor = Phil Collinson |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2005 |formato = 1x60 minutos |código producción = 2.X |confidential = Backstage at Christmas |serie = |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant = Especial Children in Need |sig = New Earth |ant2=ninguno |sig2= The Runaway Bride |hecho ant = The Parting of the Ways |hecho sig = Especial Children in Need }}The Christmas Invasion (La invasión en Navidad) fue el primer episodio de Doctor Who en estrenarse el día de Navidad desde "The Feast of Steven", la séptima parte de la épica serie de doce partes de 1966 The Daleks' Master Plan. Pero a diferencia de ese episodio, The Christmas Invasion fue preparado por BBC One específicamente para transmitirse fuera de la emisión de la temporada normal, siendo el primero en seguir la tradición moderna de "especial navideño". En el momento de su emisión, fue el episodio más largo producido por BBC Wales, con 60 minutos de duración. Narrativamente, continúa la historia de Harriet Jones, da inicio al arco argumental de Torchwood y también incluye a UNIT en su primera aparición importante en la nueva serie. El episodio destaca por ser la primera historia completa del Décimo Doctor, interpretado por David Tennant. La secuencia inicial previa a la apertura en la que aparece Powell Estate se volvería a utilizar para las últimas escenas de The End of Time. El lugar fue el primero y el último de la Tierra visto por el Décimo Doctor. Sinopsis Es la noche de Navidad y por encima de Londres, los alienígenas Sycorax amenazan la Tierra. El Décimo Doctor debe recuperarse de su regeneración a tiempo para salvar a la raza humana de la esclavitud. Argumento Es Navidad en la Tierra. Jackie se encuentra preparando los regalos y Mickey trabaja en el taller hasta que ambos oyen el sonido de la TARDIS. Los dos corren hacia la calle de Powell Estate y observan como la TARDIS surge, se choca contra varios edificios y una furgoneta y cae. Un hombre extraño sale por las puertas, les saluda por nombre, les desea una feliz Navidad y pierde el conocimiento. Rose sale afuera y les dice a Jackie y a Mickey que el hombre es el Doctor. left|175px|Rose y Jackie con el Doctor inconsciente. Los tres se llevan al Doctor al piso de Jackie, donde lo visten con un pijama de Howard, el novio actual de Jackie, que tiene el hábito de dejar fruta en su bolsillo. Mientras Rose comenta acerca del cambio de apariencia del Doctor y sus dos corazones, ellos no ven como sale energía del vórtice de la boca del Doctor y flota hacia el espacio. En televisión, la Primera Ministra Harriet Jones y Daniel Llewellyn dan una rueda de prensa sobre la sonda espacial Guinevere One, que está a punto de aterrizar en Marte. No obstante, en el espacio, la sonda es tragada por una enorme nave. Rose y Mickey salen a hacer compras de Navidad, pero son atacados por un grupo de Santa Claus enmascarados con instrumentos musicales letales. Rose cree que están buscando al Doctor, de modo que corre hacia casa con Mickey. Allí, hay un árbol de Navidad que según Jackie fue entregado en la puerta. En cuanto se dan cuenta de que ninguno de ellos compró el árbol, este cobra vida, girando sus afiladas ramas. Los tres huyen hacia la habitación y Rose pone el destornillador sónico del Doctor en su mano para que los ayude, aunque él sigue inconsciente. Actuando por instinto, el Doctor usa el destornillador para desintegrar al árbol. El Doctor sale afuera para ver quién estaba controlando al árbol y ve a los Santa Claus, aunque ellos desaparecen. El Doctor los llama "peces piloto" y vuelve a caerse, diciendo que Rose lo despertó demasiado pronto: todavía se está regenerando. La energía que ha salido de su cuerpo ha llamado la atención y, si los "peces piloto" la pudieron detectar, algo mayor está en camino. El Doctor vuelve a desmayarse. right|250px|El Doctor y los demás viendo a los Santa Claus. Surge la primera señal del Guinevere One: el rostro de un extraterrestre, que se transmite por todo el planeta. Llewellyn es escoltado por el Mayor Blake hacia la Torre de Londres, en la que están las instalaciones de United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Allí, se reúne con la Primera Ministra y su ayudante, Alex, que le dice para no alterar a la población, han recurrido a la historia falsa de que un estudiante con una máscara ha hackeado la señal televisiva. Llewellyn se sorprende al ver que realmente existen los alienígenas y tanto el gobierno británico como las Naciones Unidas son conscientes de ello. Una técnica, Sally Jacobs, explica que la señal no proviene de Marte, sino que se ha originado a 5000 millas de la superficie del planeta: hay una nave espacial moviéndose rápidamente hacia la Tierra. Rose y Mickey utilizan un portátil para acceder a la información de UNIT y los alienígenas envían otra señal. Ellos hablan en su propio idioma y Rose no lo entiende; normalmente, la TARDIS lo traduciría y todos lo entenderían, pero parece que con el Doctor estando inconsciente, esto no funciona. left|250px|Harriet y el personal viendo la transmisión alienígena. En UNIT, Blake ordena que se utilice software de traducción. Sin ver al Doctor por ninguna parte, Harriet pregunta a Blake acerca de "Torchwood". Ella tiene en cuenta que no debería saber nada sobre Torchwood – ni siquiera las Naciones Unidas saben nada — pero quiere que estén preparados. El software traduce el mensaje, aunque no de forma demasiado precisa. Los alienígenas son Sycorax y pretenden apoderarse del planeta, pidiendo que sus habitantes se rindan; de lo contrario, los matarán. La palabra que usan para "humano" se traduce como "ganado", algo que deja al personal de UNIT confuso por un instante. Harriet se niega a rendirse y avisa a los Sycorax de que el planeta está armado. Amanece en Londres y los Sycorax actúan: el líder mueve su mano y un tipo de energía azul se difunde, afectando a un tercio de la población mundial y poniéndolos bajo control de los Sycorax. Estas personas, entre ellos Sally Jacobs, se suben a los puntos más altos que pueden encontrar (sobretodo techos de edificios) y se sitúan en el borde a punto de saltar. right|250px|Una multitud de personas al borde de un edificio. Comprobando los registros médicos del personal de UNIT, Llewellyn descubre que todos los afectados tienen tipo sanguíneo A+. Los Sycorax encontraron la muestra de sangre de tipo A+ que se envió junto a otros materiales en el Guinevere One para identificar a la raza humana en el caso de contacto con alienígenas y han conseguido usarlo de algún modo como mecanismo de control. Desesperada, Harriet hace una emisión de emergencia en televisión pidiendo la ayuda del Doctor si está disponible. Ella también informa al público de que el discurso de Navidad de la Reina se ha cancelado y descubre que la Familia Real está "en el tejado". La nave Sycorax entra en la atmósfera, causando una onda de choque que rompe ventanas por toda la ciudad; la enorme nave toma posición sobre el centro de Londres mientras la población observa, aterrada. Rose, sin saber qué hacer debido al estado comatoso del Doctor, pide a Mickey y a Jackie que ayuden a llevar al Doctor hacia la TARDIS para que esté seguro. Jackie reúne algo de comida y otras cosas, incluyendo un termo con té. left|250px|Harriet y los demás en la nave. Los Sycorax teletransportan a Harriet, Alex, Blake y Llewellyn a su nave. El líder Sycorax se quita su casco, dejando a la vista su rostro sin piel envuelto por un gran hueso. Con su mano cerca de un enorme botón brillante, él pide la rendición de los humanos de forma inmediata; de lo contrario, ordenará a los humanos a los que controla a que salten. Llewellyn trata de razonar con los Sycorax, pero el líder utiliza su látigo de energía y lo convierte en un montón de huesos, haciendo lo mismo con Blake cuando este protesta. La decisión depende de Harriet: o se vende a la mitad de la población como esclavos, o muere un tercio de la población. Rose y Mickey trasladan al Doctor hacia la sala de la consola de la TARDIS mientras Jackie sale para buscar más cosas. Mickey trata de utilizar el escáner para ver lo que está pasando, pero la tecnología avanzada de la TARDIS es detectada por los Sycorax. Afuera, Jackie contempla a la TARDIS desaparecer sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Rose sale de la TARDIS sin saber donde está y grita al ver que está ante los Sycorax. Mickey sale corriendo al oírla y deja caer el té, que se vierte por las rejillas de la base de la consola cerca de donde el Doctor se encuentra. El Doctor respira los humos que surgen según el té cae sobre varios componentes. right|250px|Rose y Mickey aparecen en la nave. Rose intenta engañar a los Sycorax citando varias frases y otras especies a las que se ha encontrado en sus viajes, ordenando a los Sycorax a que se marchen del planeta, pero ellos se ríen. El líder Sycorax se pone a hablar y sus palabras alienígenas empiezan a convertirse en inglés. Rose percibe que la traducción de la TARDIS está volviendo a funcionar y deduce que el Doctor debe de haberse despertado. De pronto, las puertas de la TARDIS se abren y el Doctor sonríe, diciendo "¿Me has echado de menos?" El Doctor desactiva fácilmente el látigo del líder Sycorax y pide al alien que espere un momento mientras él se encarga de cosas más importantes, como volver a hablar con sus amigos. Decepcionado por no ser pelirrojo y algo molesto por el hecho de que Rose haya querido desistir tan rápido, él dice que lo único que necesitaba era "una buena taza de té; una infusión caliente de radicales libres y taninos. Lo justo para curar la sinapsis." left|250px|El Doctor viendo el botón. El líder Sycorax pide saber quién es él y el Doctor simplemente camina por la nave, charlando alegremente y tratando de comprender la personalidad de esta nueva encarnación. Al caminar hacia el botón brillante, descubre que funciona con sangre humana de tipo A+ y deduce rápidamente que los Sycorax están usando control por sangre — controlando a todos los humanos con sangre A+. El Doctor le dice al líder que en el estado inestable en el que se encuentra, al ver un gran botón brillando, no puede evitarlo — sorprendiendo a todos, él presiona el botón. No obstante, en vez de hacer que la multitud poseída salte de los puntos altos en los que se encuentran, los humanos son liberados del control de los Sycorax. El Doctor explica que el control por sangre es como la hipnosis: no puedes hipnotizar a una persona y convencerla para que se mate ya que el instinto de supervivencia es demasiado fuerte. Se trataba de un engaño de los Sycorax y el Doctor lo ha visto venir. El líder Sycorax dice que aún así, podrían conquistar a la Tierra con un ejército, pero el Doctor demanda que deje a los humanos en paz (citando partes de "El ciclo de la vida" de El rey león mientras lo dice), retando al líder a un combate entre los dos. right|250px|Durante un breve momento, el Doctor se queda sin mano derecha. El Doctor y el líder Sycorax se enfrentan en una lucha con espadas y se van desplazando desde el interior de la nave hacia el exterior, donde el líder de repente le corta la mano derecha al Doctor. A pesar de ello, el Doctor todavía se encuentra en las primeras quince horas de su ciclo regenerativo y consigue hacer crecer otra mano. El Doctor consigue ventaja sobre el líder y triunfa en el combate, amenazando al líder en el borde de la nave para que prometa irse del planeta y jamás volver a cambio de que le perdone la vida. El Doctor empieza a caminar y celebra su victoria con Rose, pero el líder Sycorax intenta realizar un ataque final mientras el Doctor está de espaldas. Con tranquilidad, el Doctor recoge una mandarina satsuma que se encuentra en el pijama de Howard, la lanza hacia un botón de control y abre una zona de la nave justo debajo del líder, provocando su caída. El nuevo Doctor no es alguien que concede segundas oportunidades. left|250px|La nave Sycorax es destruida. El Doctor hace que los demás Sycorax se retiren con un aviso de que el planeta Tierra está protegido. Luego, él y los demás son teletransportados de vuelta a Londres, donde Harriet pregunta si existen más alienígenas. El Doctor señala que hay miles y que la raza humana se está haciendo cada vez más notable. Alex recibe una llamada e informa a Harriet de que Torchwood está preparado. Aunque parece tener dudas, Harriet da la orden para que disparen. Cinco rayos verdes convergen sobre Londres y la energía resultante destruye a la nave Sycorax, que estaba dirigiéndose al espacio. El Doctor se pone furioso con Harriet y ella intenta justificar el uso del arma (creada usando una nave que se colisionó diez años atrás) como algo para defender el planeta, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el Doctor no puede estar allí todo el tiempo. De forma amarga, el Doctor comenta que debería haber avisado a los Sycorax para que huyesen ya que los verdaderos monstruos, los humanos, estaban en camino. Cuando Harriet pregunta si debería considerar al Doctor como otro enemigo alienígena, él le dice que puede acabar con su gobierno con tan solo seis palabras. Acto seguido, las susurra en el oído de Alex: "¿No crees que ella parece cansada?" right|250px|El Doctor y Rose contemplando las estrellas. Jackie, Mickey y Rose sirven la cena de Navidad en el piso. El Doctor se pasea por el guardarropa de la TARDIS, decidiendo usar un traje marrón oscuro con rayas y un abrigo enorme de color marrón más claro que el traje. Se une a los demás para cenar y ellos ven a Harriet Jones en la televisión, eludiendo los rumores acerca de su mala salud y una moción de censura pendiente en la Cámara de los Comunes. Afuera, parece caer sobre Londres con estrellas fugaces en el cielo, pero el Doctor explica que en realidad, son cenizas — restos de la nave Sycorax. Es un nuevo comienzo para la Tierra, a pesar de todo; la nave ha sido vista por tantas personas que es imposible ocultar la existencia de vida extraterrestre en esta ocasión. Pero hay nuevos mundos por ver y explorar. Con Rose a su lado volviendo a confiar en él y deseando continuar sus viajes, el Doctor mira hacia el cielo para elegir una estrella como su próximo destino, asegurando que va a ser, en palabras de su previa encarnación, "fantástico". Reparto * El Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Danny Llewellyn - Daniel Evans * Alex - Adam Garcia * Sycorax Leader - Sean Gilder * Mayor Blake - Chu Omambala * Sally - Anita Briem * Alan - Marvyn Williams * Sandra - Sian McDowell * Jason - Paul Anderson * Mamá - Cathy Murphy * Policía - Sean Carlsen * Presentador de informativos 1 - Jason Mohammad * Presentador de informativos 2 - Sagar Arya * Presentadora de informativos 3 - Lachele Carl Sin acreditar * Geoffrey Baxter - Ian Hilditch REF: Doctor Who: The Encyclopedia Referencias Política *Harriet Jones es la Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña. Especies *El mayor Blake dice que —los marcianos son muy diferentes—, esto es una posible referencia a los Guerreros de Hielo. *Rose menciona a los Daleks, a los Slitheen, y a los Gelth. Películas *El Doctor cita unas líneas de la canción inicial del Rey León. Señores del Tiempo *El proceso de regeneración de un Señor del Tiempo puede tardar hasta quince horas en completarse. Durante ese tiempo, un individuo puede regenerar apéndices extirpados con su energía residual. Esto explica el por qué Romana pudo cambiar tantas veces de aspecto antes de quedarse con la forma de la princesa Astra en Destiny of the Daleks y también explica por qué River Song pudo soportar tantos disparos y expulsar el exceso de energía regenerativa (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Torchwood *Esta es la primera aparición del instituto Torchwood en la que se le reconoce como una entidad física en vez de ser mencionado en El rival más débil durante TV: Lobo malo. Es tan secreto que ni siquiera Naciones Unidas ni el Primer Ministro conoce su existencia, aunque Harriet Jones lo sabe. Notas Lugares de rodaje Rumores Influencias Errores de producción Continuidad *El Doctor pierde una mano en una lucha de espadas contra el Sycorax. Jack Harkness la recogería y la mostraría posteriormente en TV: Utopía. Más tarde, se transformaría en el Doctor meta-crisis (TV: Journey's End). *Harriet Jones reaparece después de su encontronazo con el Noveno Doctor en TV: Alienígenas en Londres. *El Doctor echa energía regenerativa por la boca (TV: En el último momento). *Los Roboformas acechan por primera vez a los protagonistas (TV: Novia a la fuga). * Línea temporal Para el Doctor *Esta historia tiene lugar después de TV: Children in need Special. *Esta historia ocurre antes de VG: Attack of the Graske. Para Rose *Esta historia tiene lugar después de TV: Children in need Special. *Esta historia ocurre antes de CÓMIC: The betrothal of Sontar. Para Jackie y Mickey *Esta historia tiene lugar después de TV: El momento de la despedida. *Esta historia ocurre antes de CÓMIC: The lodger. Para Harriet Jones *Esta historia tiene lugar después de TV: La Tercera Guerra Mundial. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: La Tierra robada. Referencias de:The Christmas Invasion en:The Christmas Invasion fr:The Christmas Invasion ru:Рождественское вторжение Categoría:Episodios del Décimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2005 Categoría:Episodios y seriales con UNIT Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 2 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2006 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Arco de Torchwood Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Episodios con Sycorax Categoría:Historias con Torchwood